


Stay Safe

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki comes to a realization one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from an ask meme. The prompt was "words said when you were scared." 
> 
> This features an older Doumeki! 
> 
> This also references the fact that Doumeki is married to Kohane with children.

When he noticed the first grey hair, it hit him all at once. 

He was going to die. 

He was now a professor, an adjunct professor to be clear, having fallen into the position when his professor had retired. He didn’t become full time because he needed to keep himself free for the random texts that would come through and the occasional calls. 

Things like grocery lists, or errands that Watanuki could no longer run for himself. He was pushing 60 and yet he was still referred to as  _errand boy._

He was going to die and what would happen to Watanuki? His son was unable to enter the shop because he had no wish, and Kunogi had no children. 

He didn’t want to leave him alone, he couldn’t leave him alone. 

His phone buzzed and he looked at the message. Watanuki was lucky that tomorrow was his off day. 

He got all the items on the list, having become an expert at shopping now, and headed into the shop. 

Watanuki was sitting on the porch, smoking away the hours, not looking a day past 17. 

He never would. 

"Here."

"What have I said about coming in this way?" It was an old complaint so he ignored it as Maru and Moro came and got the bags from him. 

"Is that everything?" 

"I haven’t checked the bags so how would I know?" 

He sighed and sat down beside him, “I meant did you need something else that wasn’t in the message?” 

"Oh, no." Smoke curled in the air as silence settled between them. 

"So you just wanted food." 

"I had a few guests who ate  _everything._ ”

"…the spider lady?" He had yet to run into her, and he couldn’t help but feel like that was purposeful. He certainly heard about her often enough. He looked at Watanuki for marks of bites or hickies. When she visited things like that tended to show up frequently. 

"Mhm, and I owe you dinner for that assignment you did last week." 

He wanted to say, “How do you know I wasn’t eating dinner with my family tonight?” But the children are visiting with friends and Kohane was visiting with Kunogi for a few more days. If he was honest with himself, he probably would have ended up here regardless of an invitation. 

Instead he keeps silent and studies Watanuki. The years have not seen him change physically at all, but the way he carries himself, and his whole manner has changed. He’s no longer the Watanuki who tried to kick him down the stairs, the Watanuki who ran errands for a witch, or the Watanuki who clung to a dead woman’s kimono and made his decision. 

He has changed. He gave up so much, and now he is dying, and he will never see this man again after that. 

The thought that moments like this are numbered frightens him. 

"—meki, oi are you listening?" 

"No." That answer gets him a pinch on his arm, before Watanuki stands up and adjusts his kimono. He’s not as sloppy with them in his earlier years, so for once it’s not about to pool around him when he stands. It would be a show—or Watanuki glares at him and Doumeki raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"I was asking if you were fine with what I had planned for dinner. But since you weren’t paying attention you don’t get a say." 

"Oh, I want—." 

"Not a word." 

He was more subdued at dinner, still reflecting his age. His grandfather had died when he was 70, so he maybe had 10 more years to spend with Watanuki. 

Watanuki would live for a very long time. He seemed fine with it now, but he would come to hate it right?

Would he miss him when he died? 

"What is going on in that head of yours?" 

He just looked at him for a long moment and spoke honestly, “Don’t do anything stupid when I die.”

"Why are you talking about dying all of the sudden?" 

"You haven’t gotten hurt lately when helping customers, but still don’t start taking on too much that you can’t handle. I won’t be here someday soon." 

Watanuki fell silent at that, and then sighed, “I can protect myself at this point. Don’t worry about me.” 

He just looked at him. 

"Don’t think I haven’t noticed what you’ve done for me. I’m telling you that I’ll be alright." Watanuki’s smile was more of a smirk. Another move practiced and perfected. 

"You’ll be alright with me dying." 

"I’ll be alright by myself," he said in correction. 

Doumeki sighed, “No, you won’t be.” 

"I will be," Watanuki squeezed his hand for a moment, "Did you get some bad news from the doctor or something? What’s brought up this death talk?" 

He just shook his head and took his hand in his. Watanuki allowed it and used his other to refill their cups. 

"Tell me what’s up with those children of yours. I haven’t gotten to meet any of them yet." 

He wasn’t content to leave it just at that, but he started talking. He would have to figure out how any of his children would be able to come into the shop another time. 

But before they went to bed, he held Watanuki close and muttered, “Stay safe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently playing around with a concept for a really long fic for NaNoWriMo this year which will focus on Doumeki's life. A few things mentioned here are things I've decided or am playing around with for said fic.


End file.
